


家宠

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：人口贩卖合法化
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 13





	家宠

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：人口贩卖合法化

*灵感来自之前看某个短视频时和画儿提及的车宠梗（视频[请戳我](https://weibo.com/6431175023/GFIQgqoTO)），以及弟弟工作室发的某张 ~~涩~~ 图（图，见P9：[请戳我](https://weibo.com/6086262089/H2O0Str1D)），还有和我父亲一次闲聊时谈论到的所谓“精英阶层”概念。虽然最后的成文和这些灵感都没什么太大关系了，纯就当我卖个安利吧。

****家宠** **

刘昊然是在一阵过电的潮热中转醒的，来自下身的情欲刺激源源不断地冲上大脑，从一种泛化的酥麻逐渐细化成舌头的舔弄和齿尖的轻咬，再于一阵阵战栗中转变成粗糙的磨蹭和收紧的吮咽。一瞬被吃得舒爽的快感让刘昊然轻叹出声，逐渐紧绷的小腹反复用力，原本放在身侧的双手也忍不住按上了腿间的脑袋。

“嗯……”被堵住了喉咙的人闷哼着呻吟了一声。动弹不得的身体被动承受着口中渐渐加大的抽插。被完全塞满的口腔几乎连一丝空气都再容不下，柔软的唇舌也都被干得发红微肿。已经深插进食道的阴茎用力地摩擦着柔韧的喉肉，硕大的龟头甚至挤压到了旁边的气管，让他难受但又享受地憋红了一张脸。止不住的唾液全然湿透了坚挺的粗长，就连下方卷曲的耻毛都跟着挂了水珠，一团一团地粘黏在一起，刺得他鼻头发痒。

于是抽搐的喉咙更激起了刘昊然的性欲。只见他甚至屈起了双腿夹住身下的脑袋，绷紧的大腿肌肉连带着紧实的腰肌腹肌一同发力。剧烈的抽插顿时晃得床垫直摇，挺入的阴茎也变得更不可控地四处顶弄着，彻底操遍了那嘴里的每一个角落。

被干得牙关发酸干呕不断的人呻吟着湿润了双眼，渐渐溢出的泪珠挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠，憋得发红的鼻尖也跟着泛起了水光。很快眼泪鼻涕就混着唾液全部落在了柱身上，又随着不断的挺动一次又一次地被操回到他身体里。咸苦的体液混着腥苦的前液刺激着男人的味蕾，让他不断开始吞咽。滚动的喉咙收缩着夹紧了龟头，嫩肉紧贴着敏感带狠狠地反复磨蹭，那又吸又咬般的快爽让刘昊然僵紧了全身开始短促抽气。

知道他这是要射了的人越发卖力地吞吃起来，他紧紧地合上了嘴唇卡在根部，舌尖勾着最是敏感的凸起血管一阵猛吸。爆发的快感瞬间让刘昊然骂了出声，冲破的精关汹涌地射出大股浓稠，随着男人不断的吞咽全部落进了他的胃里。

被吸精爽得一身疙瘩的刘昊然缓缓地睁开了双眼，还沉浸在高潮当中的身体暂时提不上太大力气，持续的酥麻进一步延续着他的快感。一直到最后一滴存货都被人彻底吸空后，那轻微的麻刺感才叫他回过神来，抓着身下人的后颈将他提溜到面前，按着他的后脑便张嘴吻了上去。

期间他的另一只手一直沿着男人的背脊抚摸他的身体，就是碰到内裤的时候也不犹豫，直接探进了布料内，中指没入湿润的肉穴，不过几下就揉到了前列腺，然后又加入旁边两根手指，一起顶弄着那处。已经有一阵子没被碰过的人完全受不了这样的挑逗，本就硬了的阴茎此刻直接湿答答地脏了内裤一大片，兜都兜不住的龟头从裤沿边上冒出了头来。因此被裤头勒得难受的人忍不住哼唧了几声，带着喘息的呻吟撒娇一般地蹭上了刘昊然的侧脸。

年轻的男人于是拽掉了他的内裤，趁着男人舒服地叹息时用力抽了几下他的臀部。不怎么疼，但足够响亮，而且火辣辣一片的，立刻就又红又烫起来。被打得一阵羞耻的人呻吟地叫唤了两声，撒娇又像求饶的语气听得年轻男人浑身发烫，忍不住就咬住他嘴唇啃了几口。

“坐上来。”刘昊然命令着抽出了自己的手指，那一瞬紧缩挽留的反应吸得他发麻。已经迫不及待想进入的阴茎直直地顶着穴口，在男人一瞬间坐下全部吞入时，柱身被剧烈摩擦挤压的快感让刘昊然爽得绷紧了一身肌肉。

然而这还只是第一口的甜头。骑在他身上的人很快就开始了卖力地挺动，湿热的肠道不断收紧着吮吸体内的肉茎，丰满的臀部紧压着他的胯部不停地前后来回磨蹭。那一直咬着他敏感带不放的集中刺激蹭得刘昊然阵阵过电，血管突起的双手也不自觉抓紧了男人的臀一下下加大了顶撞的力度，直把他操得合不上嘴。

爽得开始脱力的男人渐渐倒在了刘昊然的身上，动不起来却又渴望着更多的身体顿时撒娇地吻上了年轻男人的双唇。“少、少爷……动、动一动……”

刘昊然轻笑着吻住他挺腰狠干了几下，舌头故意勾着他的舌根反复地舔弄，让他合不上嘴但又叫不出声，只能不断地哽咽着喉咙发出短促的哀鸣。紧接着刘昊然便抱着他翻了个身，一只手搁在他脖子下握住他后颈，一只手掐住他的膝窝折起了他的一条腿。

完全压在胸上的的膝盖让男人的下身几乎朝天地翻着，一览无余的私密部位完全赤裸地暴露在刘昊然眼前。深粉色的阴茎水光淫糜地前后甩动着，紧致的穴口被他撑得没有了一丝皱褶。湿透的穴肉用力地缠咬着他的阴茎，喜欢到在他抽出时都依依不舍地咬着被他翻了出来。

如此淫荡的回应简直让刘昊然控制不住自己的嗜虐，他紧抓着身下的男人用力地干进他深处顶上穴心，炽热的躯体不给他喘息机会地极速抽插，一下就把人爽得哑掉了喉咙哭出声来。过于激烈的快感打得男人大脑一阵发胀，浑身都像触电了一样抽搐不止却又使不上一点的劲，唯独后穴还在自主地兴奋地咬紧了体内的粗长。

刘昊然怜爱地看着他失神沉沦的模样，轻轻放开了他的腿转而握住了他甚至抓不住枕头的手掌，同时俯身吻去了他眼角的泪再吻上他的唇。舌尖轻舔过他嘴角色情的标记，牙齿刺戳着那可爱的小洞。同时也放慢了下身的节奏让他稍微能喘口气，阴茎缓慢地磨蹭着抖动的穴肉享受肠道带来的极致吮弄。

见怀里的人渐渐恢复了眼神的清明，刘昊然便笑着轻咬了一口他的下唇，然后暗下了眼色开始沿着他的下巴一路往下吮吻。做过多次早已有所预料的人一下夹紧了年轻男人，双腿盘住了他的腰。然而即使做好了心理准备，在刘昊然握住他阴茎同时吸咬他脖子的时候，男人还是发出了失控的呻吟。

然而他越是这般不能自已，刘昊然就越是感到兴奋和喜欢。故伴随着手上动作的加快，落在男人身上的啃咬也变得越发的用力。重新恢复了狠戾的抽插更进一步地将他推上了边缘，一瞬间仿佛被猛兽侵咬的人爽怕得开始了本能挣扎。然而他的手一直被刘昊然死死地摁在了床上，完全使不上力而酸软让他呜咽着抓紧了男人的手掌。十指紧扣的亲密让刘昊然更加放肆地吸住了他敏感的颈侧，尖锐的牙齿压住他的颈侧动脉反复研磨，在男人终于忍不住刮痛了他的手背时狠咬了一口留下见红的牙印。

又痛又爽的人已经叫得嗓子都快哑掉了，体温不断攀升的身体在床上蹭出了一片的细汗。几乎浑身湿透的肌肤就像泛着奶油的光泽，一口一个印子的细嫩度简直叫人欲罢不能地要将他吞吃入腹。

情色的吻很快就吃完了脖子来到前胸。此处尤为丰满敏感的人几乎一下就紧张了起来。然而刘昊然根本没有给他过多准备的机会，一张嘴就直接咬上了胸肉，舌头用力舔过乳晕乳粒狠狠地吸了一大口。瞬间爆发的快感让男人酸着鼻子叫出了声，被玩得抽动不停的阴茎更是迫不及待地吐出了一股前精。手掌顿时脏了的刘昊然报复般地抠弄起张开的铃口，那针扎般的麻刺酸爽又一次憋出了男人的眼泪，让他呜咽不断哭叫出声。

但刘昊然永远在这时变得粗暴又蛮横，他不顾男人的哭吟不断加大着挺动的力度。粗挺配合着手掌一同狠戾地蹂躏着男人的身体，上翘的龟头反复勾弄操干着敏感带，几乎都要把那一处穴肉肏成软烂的肉糜。已经湿得都能溅出水花的穴口甚至发出淫糜吸吐的水声，堆积的白沫粘黏在他的耻毛上，打得毛发越发粗硬凌乱，几下就把男人的下体蹭得发红发抖。

知道他坚持不了太久的刘昊然没再费心思刻意延长这场性爱。他直接抱起了瘫软的男人挂在身上，就着他后仰的姿势纵情地吃咬他肉软的胸部，牙齿用力地在咬过细嫩软肉留下一个个色情的印记，舌头单独舔吃红肿的肉粒，直把那处咬得又大又挺。

已经濒临极限的人已经爽得声音都快哑弱下去，在刘昊然终于放过他的一下猛吸时，男人总算哭吟着冲上了高潮，身体多处都喷出了体液。痛快的刘昊然低喘着埋在了男人乳间颤抖射精，依然紧握着他阴茎的手掌用力粗暴地持续摩擦着敏感的龟头，像拧瓶盖一样拧擦着抽动的顶端，没一会儿就把人激得又是一声哭喊，下身失控地喷出了尿液和前列腺液来。因此又是一阵猛缩的后穴终于榨光了刘昊然体内的余精，那久久不能平复的痉挛甚至让他无法颓软下去，只好抱着人转到浴室去再快速干上一发，这才总算平息了下来。

彻底发泄过后，刘昊然抱着男人坐在浴缸里短暂地泡了一个热水澡当作放松。哭得眼睛有些发红的人低垂着双眼就好像一只软糯的小白兔，越看就越是喜欢的刘昊然忍不住捧起他的脸再度吻上他的双唇，极具占有欲的双手紧紧圈住了他的身体不留一丝缝隙。

等到分开的时候两人都略有些不舍地看向了对方的眼睛，但很快这情绪又转变成缠绵的喜欢，深深地望进了对方的眼里。

“想我了吗？”刘昊然轻撅着嘴问道，就好像一个撒娇着要宠爱的孩子。

“当然。”男人笑着回应了他，但刘昊然却像是不够满意地抱着他蹭了几下。

“有多想嘛。”

男人宠溺地失笑，抬手揉了揉刘昊然的头发，侧头在他脸上印下一个吻。

“我都一大早来找你做爱了，还不够想吗？”

“我们本来就会做嘛，这不算。”刘昊然还是不满地嘟着嘴道。

“刘大少爷，您今年贵庚了？怎么还像个小孩一样动不动就撒娇。”男人实在是无奈却又没辙道。

“若昀～”可刘昊然不听，抱紧了怀里的人就一个劲地往他身上蹭。

在当今社会里，越来越多的人认为，相比起其他动物而言，还是同物种的人类更适合用来养作宠物。他们相信人与人之间更加容易沟通和培养感情，而且聪明优秀的人还能兼任启蒙和教导的作用。所以尽管人口贩卖的合法化至今仍受到广泛的争议，但大势所趋之下，许多有着高追求的社会精英阶层都开始选择人来作为家宠。

刘昊然的家庭就是其中一个例子。这个名为张若昀的男人是刘昊然的父亲刚知道妻子怀孕的时候就买回家里来陪伴未来孩子的宠物，他刚到刘家的时候还只是个八岁多点的孩子。刚开始当宠物的时候，张若昀多少还有点不太适应。但后来，他慢慢地感受到刘家人对自己的亲善和呵护，也从刚出生的小主人身上体会到了被依赖和喜欢的感觉，便渐渐地接受了这样的生活。

刘昊然打小就喜欢粘在张若昀的身边，还是婴儿的时候就喜欢被他抱和他玩。长大了一些后就喜欢到处捣乱，然后躲在护着他的张若昀身后调皮地笑着。等到了青春期后，他就在张若昀的指导下完成了性启蒙，之后两人便在原来的基础上，真正意义上地过上了同吃同喝兼同睡的日子。

刘昊然很喜欢张若昀，而且只喜欢张若昀。他知道有很多人，包括他的同学朋友，家里都有不止一个宠物。他的家人也曾经问过他要不要多养一个宠物新鲜一下，但刘昊然看到那些照片就觉得膈应，路过宠物店的时候也从来没有要往里看一眼的冲动。不过猫猫狗狗之类的他倒是不排斥，而且他发现张若昀也喜欢，所以后来他就买了一只柴犬和一只哈士奇，给张若昀当宠物，让自己不在家的时候他能不那么无聊。

但是刘昊然从来没想过有了狗狗陪着，他就能扔下张若昀一个人不管。事实上他一天不见到张若昀就浑身难受，有时候见到他和狗狗们玩得太开心不理他时还会吃醋。所以这次突然的出差实在是让他备受折磨。

“若昀，我一个月没见你了，一个月啊！你都不知道我当时一上飞机就后悔，我就应该先回家把你也带上。”

“这不是已经回来了嘛。乖，你今天还有工作呢，赶紧起来吧。”

“我不在这一个月你都还好吧？出过门吗？有没有人碰过你？”

“没出门，放心吧，你的东西哪有人敢碰啊，不要命了吗。”张若昀笑道。

“那可不一定，有些人就喜欢惦记着别人的东西。”刘昊然说着就想起了以前的一些画面，脸一下子就臭了，“你以后还是跟着我吧，我见不到你我就不放心。”

张若昀知道他这是想起了去年那次聚会上发生的事。当时刘昊然接到了正在谈的一个合作商的邀请，说是搞了个爱宠聚会，想请他过来玩玩，也顺便给他介绍一些生意上的伙伴。本来刘昊然是不想去的，因为有关这种聚会的丑闻他听说了不少，但无奈生意要紧，所以最后还是带上了张若昀一起去参加派对。

那次的聚会是个睡衣趴，所以两人都很理所当然地换上了普通的睡衣前来出席，到场了才发现这根本就是个情趣内衣趴。在搞清状况之后刘昊然当即反应就是带着张若昀离开，然而那合作商却死不要脸地拿生意威胁他。最恨这种下三滥手段的刘昊然立马就想撂狠话不干了，可一旁的张若昀却拽住了他示意不要冲动。刘昊然心里不顺气，但又不能太感情用事。所以最后还是压着一腔不爽留了下来，全程冷漠地坐在一旁只管喝酒应酬。

但是少不经事的他还是把这个聚会想得太干净了一些。掺在酒水里的慢性兴奋剂和香薰中的催情剂让他很快就开始大脑昏沉，然而这时才想要抽身已经太晚了。血液里高浓度的药物瞬间就让他一个新手进入了轻微中毒的状态，止不住的晕眩和隐痛让他眼前的一切都开始扭曲，逐渐迟钝的反应也渐渐失去了对自己的身体的控制。他艰难地拉扯着最后一丝清醒，想要带着张若昀赶紧逃离这个地方，却在伸手一抓的瞬间才发现他身边的人竟然不见了。

顿时惊恐的人迅速从沙发上站了起来，他大喊着张若昀的名字四处搜寻，跌跌撞撞的身体不断推开靠上来的陌生人，总算在某个转角听到了熟悉的人声。脑子一热的刘昊然当下就像失去了理智一样，发疯地抓起冰桶里香槟砸在男人的头上，又一下将冰桶扣在他脑袋上狠狠地撞向了墙角。缩在了墙角衣衫凌乱的张若昀立马就认出了他，又怕又辱地憋红了双眼撞进他怀里。刘昊然这会儿便再顾不上什么狗屁生意，拽着男人的手，抄起一个酒瓶便一路跑出了会场。然而他们到底没能坚持到停车场，半路上就完全站不住地倒在了走廊，只能勉强躲进洗手间里锁上门暂避一会儿。

那时张若昀体内的药性已经发得快把他脑子给烧坏了。甚至开始发出媚香的人简直活脱脱一枚活春药，一吻上来就让刘昊然瞬间崩盘巴不得立刻就吃了他。

“他碰你哪里了！啊？他碰你哪里了！”

“衣、衣服、只有衣服，他没碰我。”

刘昊然顿时松一口气地抱紧了张若昀，一边跟他道歉一边用力地吻住了他的双唇。从那之后他就坚决不再参加任何形式的宠物聚会，甚至有点PTSD地不再允许张若昀在没有他陪同的情况下出门。不过这种影响都是双向的，在这之后，张若昀也变得更加依赖他，并且十分抵触一切陌生人的擅自触碰。

于是本来就形影不离的两个人，现在是变得越加亲密。可这次突然的出差却让他们分离了整整一个月，虽然平时还是可以视频聊天见见对方，但只能看不能摸更不能抱的折磨反而让他们越发地思念彼此。其实平时的张若昀很少会这样一大早地主动叫醒刘昊然和他做爱，更多时候他都是被人操醒的那个，由此也可以看出，他这次是真的想他了。

“好啦，你快去吃早餐吧，今天做的是你的最爱。”张若昀说着理了理刘昊然的衬衣上的编织层，催促他抓紧时间，却没想刘昊然还有心情跟他调情。

“不对，最爱已经吃过了，那个顶多排第二吧。”

张若昀忍俊不禁地笑了一声，却也是高兴地吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“那就快去吃你的第二爱吧，再不抓紧上班要迟到了。”

“那你赶紧换衣服。”刘昊然总算听话地离开了房间去吃早餐。张若昀也利索地从衣柜拿出一件同款的白衬衣换上，随后拿起盒子里一枚精致的细银项圈戴上。在这枚项圈内侧贴近喉结的地方，有着一处不太平整的地方，平时不留意的话不会觉得不舒服，但一旦把注意力放在上面，就总能感到有一些微痒。这一处设计，是刘昊然特意在定做的时候让工匠加上去的，凹凸的图纹刻的是刘昊然的名字，细长的一串紧贴着他的命脉，是霸占也是保护。

张若昀浅笑着看向镜里的自己，用手摸了摸微凉的项圈。余光瞥见手表上的时间后，才赶紧关上衣柜匆匆离开房间，跟上刘昊然准备出门的脚步和他一起坐上了车。

“少爷早啊，今天想要什么服务？”笑得有些狡黠的张若昀眨着泛光的眼睛盈盈地看向刘昊然。

刘昊然被他逗得一阵轻笑，宠溺地捏了捏他鼻尖的小痣。“我就要你跟着我，什么也不用做，待在我身边就好。”

“那不是我一直都在做的事嘛。”张若昀失笑道。

“那就一直做下去，让我养你一辈子。”刘昊然柔声的嗓音惹得张若昀面上有些发烫，他仿佛害羞又像是被他的肉麻逗笑了一样，低下头轻笑着把脸埋在了他的肩膀。

片刻后，笑声渐渐停了的人依旧扬着嘴角握住了刘昊然的手，十指紧扣的双手传递着彼此的温暖，伴随着一句轻轻的“好”，便是他们约定相伴一生的承诺。

完


End file.
